The Adventure of Vocaloid and the OC
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Para Vocaloid dan Utauloid tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang penuh sihir karena surat undangan aneh bin ajaib yang mereka baca. Lalu mereka akan bertarung untuk membebaskan salah satu dari mereka dari kejahatan yang ada di dunia sihir ini. Bagaimana kisahnya? Baca saja di dalam/Warning : OOC, typo(s), EYD tidak tepat, OC masuk, humor sangat garing, dll


Rei : Yo minna! Rei balik lagi.

Rin : Halo minna~

Rei : Nah, Rei mau buat fic Supernatural, Fantasy, Adventure lagi nih. Bosan bikin fic Angst mulu. Coba cari suasana baru.

Miku : Hello, the best diva in the world muncul~

Rei : Hyuh, si pembuat masalah muncul.. *dilempar negi*

Miku : Diam kau BakAuthor! *kesal*

Rei : Hai! Hai! Di fic ini juga mengandung OC. Nyahahahaha~

Rin : Kelamaan ih! Mulai aja lah!

Rei : Hai! Rin-chan!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei. Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co.,Ltd, AH Sofware, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll. Utauloid dan Fanloid milik para creator masing-masing. Sedangkan para OC milik Rei.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), miss typo(s), EYD tidak tepat, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, gaje, aneh, author masuk ke dalam cerita, OC-OC author masuk ke dalam fic juga, fic garing kriuk-kriuk, nyess..**

**Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Fantasy, Humor, Friendship, Romance (a bit)**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : *masih belum ditentukan***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah pemirsa, kita kembali lagi de- (Reader : STOP! STOP! INI BUKAN ACARA FILM! | Rei : hehehe, iya iya XD)

Ralat!

Di sebuah mansion yang megah, elit, dan mewah. Tinggallah beberapa anak-anak yang kurang tera- *dihajar seluruh VocaUtauFan*.

Ralat lagi!

Di sebuah mansion yang megah, elit, dan mewah. Tinggallah banyak anak-anak yang gaje luar biasa di dalamnya. Luarnya bagus tapi isinya gaje XD. Nama mansion itu adalah VocaUtauFan mansion. (Reader : Namanya aneh banget! *swt* | Rei : Ehehehe, Rei kaga ada ide lagi XD)

Mari kita lihat situasi di dalam :

SFX : JENG! JENG! JENG!

Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo sedang perang negi.

Kagarine Rin, sedang membersihkan Road Rollernya.

Kagamine Len, sedang dikejar Sukone Tei dan Akita Neru.

Megurine Luka, sedang memukul Kamui Gakupo, sepertinya mereka sudah sering seperti ini.

Megurine Luki dan Kamui Gakuko, mengoleksi pajangan tuna dan terong.

Shion Kaiko, Sakine Meiko, dan Shion Akaito, sedang... main. Entah main apa sampai mereka bertiga melet-melet. (?)

Yowane Haku, sedang mabuk.

Honne Dell, sedang menyeduh kopi.

IA, CUL,sedang menghirup udara segar di balkon.

Yuzuki Yukari dan Shion Kageito, nonton TV.

Zatsune Miku dan Mayu, sedang membuat boneka voodoo yang entah untuk menyantet siapa.

Utane Uta a.k.a Defoko, Momone Momo, dan Amane Luna, sedang membuat masakan.

Yokune Ruko dan Rook, lagi PACARAN! Sekali lagi PACARAANNN! *dihajar Reader karena teriak pakai toa*

Fuga Koto dan Shoka Tori, mengobrol dengan tema : burung.

Sukone Teiru, mengoleksi foto... Rin.

Akita Nero, sama seperti Teiru, cuman dia mengoleksi foto Mayu.

Aoki Lapis, Shion Nigaito, dan Nekomura Iroha, sedang main ToD.

Furukawa Miki, Furukawa Mikio, dan Utatane Piko, sama kayak Lapis, Nigaito, dan Iroha.

Namine Ritsu dan Ooka Miko, nonton TV juga.

Kagamine Lenka, SeeU, Kasane Teto, Nakajima Gumi, dan Shirakane Hiyori (Utau), sedang belanja. Sedangkan para pacarnya (Kagarine Rinto, SeeWoo, Kasane Ted (Rei : Teto dan Ted ternyata twincest! *dibekep sama Teto dan Ted*, Megpoid Gumiya, dan Shirakane Hinata (Rei : Twincest! *dihancurkan oleh Hiyori dan Hinata*)

ori dan Hinata, SeeWoo, Kasane Ted (Rei : Teto dan Ted twincest! *dibekep Teto dan Ted*), *)Sudah segitu saja. Author malas banyak-banyak. *dihajar reader*

.

.

.

"Minna! Kami kembali!" teriak Teto dari gerbang mansion. Seketika seluruh penghuni mengalami tuli mendadak. XD

"Teto-chan! Teriakanmu 'kurang' kencang!" teriak Miku dari dalam tapi tidak sekencang Teto.

"Ehehe, gomen." balas Teto.

"Minna, tadi kami dikasih surat oleh orang gaje loh." ucap SeeU.

"Hah? Masa? Seperti apa suratnya?" tanya Tori.

"Belum tahu sih. Aku kan belum buka dan membacanya!" ucap SeeU.

"Coba sekarang buka dan bacakan untuk kita." ucap Rin.

"Hm, baiklah." ucap SeeU.

"Hm, 'Kepada orang-orang di mansion VocaUtauFan, setelah kalian membuka surat ini, kalian pasti bisa membaca 'kan? Kami butuh bantuan kalian semua. Segera. Dari : Unknown'" setelah SeeU membaca, semuanya pun menjadi terang sehingga mereka semua menutup mata mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CUIT CUIT CUIT

"Ughh." erang perempuan berambut _honey-blonde _yang ada pita besar dikepalanya. Jika para reader menebak perempuan ini adalah Kagami Rin, maka 100 buat readers.!

"Oh, kau sudah bagun rupanya." ucap seorang perempuan berambut _teal _sebahu dan mata berwarna _emerald. _

"Ini di mana?" tanya Rin. "Dan di mana teman-temanku?"

"Ini adalah Magical World. Tempat di mana semua orang bisa memakai sihir ataupun elemen. Banyak ras yang menempati tempat ini." ucap gadis berambut _teal _itu.

"Begitu, dan di mana teman-temanku?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"Mereka ada di ruang tamu, hanya kau yang masih di sini." ucap gadis berambut _teal _itu.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana." ucap Rin lalu berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Memangnya kau mengetahui di mana ruang tamu berada?" tanya gadis berambut _teal _itu.

"Eh, ti-tidak tahu. Ehehe." ucap Rin dengan cengirannya.

"Baiklah, sini, akan kuantar." ucap gadis berambut _teal _itu lalu pergi ke luar dan diikuti oleh Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang tamu..

"Wuah, hidangannya enak sekali." ucap Miku sambil melihat makanan dan minuman yang tersedia.

"Silahkan makan, saya pikir kalian semua pasti lapar." ucap perempuan berambut _honey-blonde _dengan mata berwarna _amethyst. _

"Iya, kau betul." ucap Koto lalu langsung melahap makanan yang ada.

"Ittadikimasu!" ucap Gakuko lalu ia memakan makanan itu.

"Hehe, selamat makan." ucap Nero.

"Minna!" teriak Rin yang baru datang.

"Rin-chan!" ucap Teiru lalu pergi memeluk Rin. Sontak wajah Rin langsung memerah.

Tanpa disadari Teiru, Len men-_deathglare _Teiru.

"Lepaskan Rin-chan, Teiru.." ucap Len dengan aura gelap. Semua orang di sana pun menjauhi Len.

"Ceh, nggak bakal, _banana-maniac._" ucap Teiru yang membuat Len makin marah.

"Lepaskan Rin-chan! Dasar _yandere_!" teriak Len.

"Kalian ini, baru pertama kali ke sini sudah bertengkar merebutkan Rin-chan." ucap seoang perempuan berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dan mata berwarna hitam pastinya.

"Eh, k-kau kan.." ucap Tori gantung.

"Kau..." ucap Neru juga gantung.

"Si BakAuthor kan?" ucap Miku _innocent._

JLEB!

"Si BakAuthor maniac ikan?" ucap Lenka.

JLEB!

"BakAuthor si cebol?" ucap Nigaito _innocent._

JLEB! TWITCH!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala author.

"GRAH! AKU KAGA CEBOL!" teriak author a.k.a Kurotori Rei sambil melempar kursi.

"WAAAA!"

PRANG!

BRAK!

"KYAA, GAKUPO HENTAI!"

"Eh, gomen-gomen."

PLAK!

"RASAKAN INI, MUAHAHAHA!"

"KYAA, ADA TOA TERBANG!"

"TIDAK! ITU TOTO TOUCANKU!"

BLETAK!

"I-I-ITTAI!"

"Gomen ne Ritsu-san."

"KAITOO! CELANA DALAMMU KELIATAN!"

"GYAAAA!"

"RASAKAN INI SEMUANYA! NYAHAHAHA!"

"KYAAA!"

"WUAA! MIKUO ECCHI!"

"MIKUOO! KAU APAKAN KAIKO!"

PLAK!

"Sakit Kai-chan."

"ITU KAN SALAHMU!"

DUAK!

"HUEE, SAKIT BAKAUTHOR!"

"YES! HEAD-SHOT!"

"NEROO! KENAPA KAU MENGINJAKKU?!"

"E-Eh? Gomen ne Neru-nee."

Sementara gadis berambut _teal _sebahu dan gadis berambut _honey-blonde _panjang hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Mereka semua teriak gara-gara Rei mau melempar kursi.

Kursi pertama kena meja sehingga piring-piring pecah.

Kursi kedua kena di lantai.

Lalu Gakupo tidak sengaja mengelus _ehem_bokong_ehem _Luka. Itu tadi Luka yang teriak.

Gakupo pun meminta maaf kepada Luka.

Tapi akhirnya Gakupo ditampar oleh Luka.

CUL yang berteriak ada toa terbang.

Lalu Koto juga berteriak karena toa burungnya (toto toucan) lepas dari tangannya.

Toa burung itu pun jatuh teapt di kepala Ritsu.

Lalu Ritsu berteriak "Ittai"

Koto pun meminta maaf kepada Ritsu.

Celana luar Kaito tersangkut kursi sehingga menampakkan underwearnya. Lalu Miku teriak kalau celana dalam Kaito kelihatan.

Kaito juga teriak bercampur malu karena underwearnya dilihat oleh Miku.

Rei berteriak sambil melempar kursi.

Kaiko lalu berteriak karena _ehem_dadanya_ehem _diremas-remas oleh Mikuo yang nggak sengaja.

Lalu dengan cepat Rin berteriak kalau Mikuo itu ecchi.

Lalu Hiyori yang berkata "Mikuo, kau apakan Kaiko?"

Kaiko lalu menampar Mikuo dengan wajah Kaiko yang sudah memerah.

Mikuo yang berkata "Sakit Kai-chan"

Lalu Kaiko berteriak lagi kepada Mikuo.

Rei berhasil melempar kursi tepat di kepala Len.

Len lalu berteriak kesakitan.

Lalu Rei senang karena lemparan kursinya berhasil kena kepala Len.

Nero lalu nggak sengaja meninjak Neru yang berada di bawahnya.

Neru pun berteriak kesakitan.

Nero lalu meminta maaf kepada kakaknya, Neru.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden gaje selama 30 menit.

"Haah, akhirnya insiden ini selesai juga." ucap IA lega.

"Iya, kalau nggak semua yang ada di sini akan berantakan." ucap Miko.

"Ini semua kan gara-gara BakaRei." ucap Luka.

"Hei! Kalau Nigaito-san tidak ngomong seperti itu aku tidak akan mengakibatkan ini!" teriak Rei kepada Luka.

"Huft."

"Ah, omong-omong, dua gadis yang tadi itu namanya siapa yah?" tanya Tei.

"Ah, yang _teal _itu namanya Mizuki Yuu, kalau yang _honey-blonde _namanya Kagami Rizu." ucap Rei. Semuanya pun menggeleng-geleng (Rei : Karena mengangguk-angguk udah mainstream *dibantai*)

"Kau yang menulis surat itu kepada kami ya?" tanya Lapis.

"Iya, ehehe." ucap Rei.

'Pantas saja isinya gaje, orang penulisnya juga gaje.' batin mereka semua (min Rei).

"Kau mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Hiyori.

"Aku hanya mau minta tolong agar kalian membantu kami untuk mengalahkan pasukam jahat untuk menyelamatkan teman kalian." ucap Rei.

"Loh memang siapa teman kami?" tanya Lenka kebingungan.

"Apakah kalian tidak ingat? Itu loh, yang namanya Kaai Yuki." ucap Rei. Semuanya pun kaget.

'Jadi itu alasan Yuki-chan menghilang dari VocaUtau Academy?!' batin IA.

'Yuki-chan tertangkap di sini?' batin Miki.

'Yuki-chan ada di sini dan kita harus menyelamatkannya berarti.' batin Meiko.

"Kalian ingin menyelamatkan teman kalian kan?" tanya Rei. Semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, besok kita berangkat." ucap Rei.

"Eehh?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari..

"Kalian pilihlah senjatanya." ucap Yuu.

"Baiklah." ucap para VocaUtauFan lalu mengambil senjata kesukaan mereka.

"Um, Yuu-san, apakah di tempat ini cuma ada kalian bertiga?" tanya Nigaito.

"Tidak, masih ada 4 orang lagi. Tapi mereka belum balik." ucap Yuu.

"Memang mereka ke mana?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Mereka pergi belanja." ucap Yuu. Rin dan Nigaito pun terjatuh ala anime. Dikira pergi ke tempat yang jauh, ternyata hanya pergi berbelanja.

"Kami juga sudah menyediakan kamar untuk kalian semua." ucap Rizu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tei dengan mata 'bling-bling'.

"Iya, tapi cewek dan cowok dipisah." ucap Rizu. Sebagian ada yang senang, sebagian ada yang murung.

"Ted-nii, kita akan berpisah." ucap Teto dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Benar Te-chan, kita akan berpisah." ucap Ted yang juga menangis.

"Mari kita berciuman sebentar." ucap Teto lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke Ted.

"STOP! Kalian jangan ber-_twincest _ria di sini!" ucap Rinto lalu menarik Ted.

"Iya, Teto-chan, berhenti!" ucap Lenka lalu menarik Teto.

"Nggak mau, aku nggak mau berpisah sama Ted-nii." ucap Teto sambil memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku Rinto, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkanku dengan Te-chan!" ucap Ted kepada Rinto sambil memberontak juga.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Girls Room.

"Wah, kamar kita besar ya.." ucap Hiyori sambil terkagum-kagum dengan kamarnya.

"Iya, empuk lagi kasurnya." kata Tei.

"Ada laptop juga!" ucap Tori lalu segera berlari ke tempat laptop berada.

"Banyak lagi kasurnya." ucap Miko.

"Indah yah." ucap Ritsu. Semuanya pun melihat ke arah Ritsu.

"RITSUUUU, KAU NGAPAIN DI SINI?" teriak para cewek-cewek.

"Tempatku di sini kan? Eehehhe." ucap Ritsu dengan senyuman pervertnya.

"Pergi kauu! Ritsu hentaiii!" ucap Miko lalu menendang Ritsu keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hah, aku mau mandi dulu." ucap Miku.

"Baiklah Miku-chan." ucap Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

Miku side..

"Wah, airnya bersih sekali." ucap Miku terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan kamar mandinya.

"Ada bath tub (bener gak sih tulisannya?) jugaa." ucap Miku.

Miku lalu masuk ke dalam bath tub yang sudah berisi air panas itu. Tiba-tiba, Mikuo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tempat di mana Miku mandi.

"E-eh, Mi-Miku-chan?" ucap Mikuo terbata-bata melihat Miku.

"Oh, Nii-chan, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Miku tanpa menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh? Untuk mandi lah." ucap Mikuo.

5%

36%

45%

58%

79%

90%

99%

100%

.

.

.

Please wait a minute..

.

.

"KYAAA! NII-CHAN NGAPAIN DI SINI?! DASAR HENTAI!" teriak Miku lalu memukul Mikuo dengan menggunakan shower.

"Uakhh!" rintih Mikuo lalu segera berlari keluar.

"Hyuh, dasar hentai Nii-chan." ucap Miku lalu segera kembali mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Girls Room

"Permainan di game ini cukup banyak juga." ucap Tori yang masih mencari aplikasi-aplikasi game di laptop itu.

"Di sini sinyal Wi-Fi nya kuat." ucap Neru sambil memainkan _handphone_nya.

"Meiko-chan~" ucap Luka sambil memeluk Meiko.

"Wha? Luka-chan, jangan _yuri _lagiii!" Meiko berteriak histeris.

"Nani? Virus _yuri _Luka-chan balik lagi." ucap CUL.

"Benar." ucap Luna.

"Luka-san, sadar lah." ucap Momo.

"Meiko-chan," ucap Luka yang tetap memeluk Meiko.

"Ugh-ugh." rintih Meiko.

DUAG

Luka pun pingsan gara-gara serangan mendadak dari Miku yang baru selesai mandi.

"Luka no _ecchi._" ucap Miku.

"Miku-chan keren~~" puji Defoko. Miku hanya menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boys Room.

"Teiru-kun~, mau main?" tanya Piko.

"Nggak ah, aku hanya ingin membaca buku." ucap Teiru.

"Sudahlah Piko, si yandere-kutu-buku-maniak-Rin-chan itu gak bakal mau berpaling dari bukunya, biarkan saja." ucap Kaito.

Mendengar ucapan Kaito, Teiru pun mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Awawa, Kaito, sepertinya kau salah bicara." ucap Mikio.

"Iya Kaito, kau membuatnya marah." ucap Gakupo.

"Eh, tapi kata-kataku betul kan?" ucap Kaito tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Iya sih, tapi..." sebelum Dell selesai ngomong tiba-tiba pisau sudah berada di dinding, hampir mengenai Kaito.

"Kaito-kun~, lain kali jangan bawa-bawa nama Rin-chan ya~" ucap Teiru dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Meanwhille in Girls Room

"Hachiu!" Rin pun bersin.

"Rin-chan, kamu nggak papa?" tanya Luna.

"Nggak papa kok, kayaknya di Boys Room, ada yang ngomongin aku deh." ucap Rin dengan aura gelap. Luna pun menghindar dari Rin.

Back to Boys Room..

"Entah kenapa saat Kaito dan Teiru berkata tentang Rin-chan, aku merasa aura gelapnya Rin-chan." ucap Luki.

KRIETT

"Minna, makan malam sudah siap." ucap Luka yang tiba-tiba di pintu kamar laki-laki.

"Luka-samaaaa..." teriak Gakupo tapi dihadiahi oleh pukulan tuna bekunya Luka.

"Baiklah.." koor semua laki-laki (min Gakupo yang sedang tepar)

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan...

"Ittadikimasu~" ucap Defoko lalu makan.

"Makanannya enak Rizu-san." ucap Rin.

"Arigatou." ucap Rizu.

"Makan yang banyak, nanti kalau nggak makan bilang laper lagi." ucap Rei.

"Iya iya BakaRei." ucap Len.

"Apa katamu!?" teriak Rei tetapi ditahan oleh Yuu.

KRIETT

"Tadaimaa!" teriak perempuan berambut hitam di _pony-tail _.

"Okaeri Rie-chan.." ucap Rizu.

"Rei-chan, mereka sudah datang kan?" tanya laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde _dan mata berwarna _amethyst. _Mirip Rizu versi laki-laki.

"Iya, tuh mereka lagi makan." ucap Rei lalu menunjuk para VocaUtauFan.

"Hoo," laki-laki itu hanya ber'oh' ria.

Para VocaUtauFan melihat kedatangan 4 orang gaje #plak Maksudku 4 orang, 1 perempuan 3 laki-laki.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Akaito.

"Mereka teman kita." ucap Yuu.

"Hoo.." para VocaUtauFan juga ber'oh' ria.

"Rei-chan~" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata berwarna _gold _sambil memeluk Rei. Rei hanya blushing.

"Le-Lepaskan Ryou-kun!" ucap Rei.

CKREK

"Akhirnya aku dapat fotonya." ucap Neru.

"Neru, nanti kita posting di internet, nyahahaha." ucap Gumi lalu berakhir dengan tawa.

"Grr, Neru! Gumi! Cepat hapus!" teriak Rei.

"Nggak bakal.. Nyahahaha." tawa Gumi dan Neru.

"Bukannya bagus?" tanya Ryou.

"Bagus kepalamu!" ucap Rei lalu menonjok Ryou, sehingga Ryou pun terjatuh.

Lalu acara makan malam itu pun banyak tertawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Girls Room

"Hah, kenyang." ucap Miku lalu langsung tiduran di kasur _queen size _nya.

"Miku-chan~, jangan langsung tidur sehabis makan, nanti jadi seperti sapi loh." ucap Yukari.

"Benar tuh kata Yukari-san." ucap Rei.

"Gzz, baiklah." ucap Miku sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bosan, main ToD yuk.." ucap Rizu.

"Ide bagus Rizu-san." ucap Luna. Semuanya pun duduk melingkar.

Rizu pun memutar pensilnya dan berhenti di Meiko.

"Meiko, Truth or Dare?" tanya Rizu.

"Hm.. Truth." ucap Meiko.

"Apa minuman kesukaanmu?" tanya Rizu.

"Ah.. Sake.." ucap Meiko. Rizu hanya sewatdrop.

"Baiklah, nih Meiko." ucap Rizu sambil memberikan pensilnya kepada Meiko.

Meiko lalu memutar pensilnya dan berhenti di CUL.

"Hm.. CUL-chan, Truth or Dare?" tanya Meiko.

"Hmm.. Truth.." ucap CUL.

"Baiklah.. Siapa yang kau suka?" tanya Meiko. Mendengar hal itu, wajah CUL jadi memerah.

"Ayo jawab.." ucap Momo.

"Err, aku suka sama... Mikio-kun." ucap CUL. Semuanya kaget, termasuk Miki.

"Wah wah wah, kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu Mikio-nii ah." ucap Miki.

"Ugh, jangann.." wajah CUL semakin memerah.

"Hahaha, baiklah.." ucap Meiko lalu menyerahkan pensil ke CUL.

CUL lalu memutar pensil itu dan berhenti di Rin.

"Rin-chan, truth or dare?" tanya CUL.

"Dare."

"Hohoho, kau suka sama siapa?" tanya CUL dengan senyuman menggoda.

Sontak wajah Rin langsung sangat memerah. Seperti tomat merah berkualitas yang dicat (?) lalu dilapisi cat lagi (?)

"A-Aku ti-tidak su-suka sama si-siapa-siapa." ucap Rin dalam versi gagap (?) nya. XD

"Yakin?" tanya IA.

"Ya-Yakin." ucap Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat wajah merahnya.

Dan permainan itu pun berlangsung sampai malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya...

CUIT CUIT CUIT

In girls room :

_Boku boku boku boku boku bokubokuboku.. kimi-hiririri- boku no sho-sho-shouda-da-dai.. hikari-ri-ri-ri.. _

"Siapa sih yang masang alarm pake lagu Lavender Town Syndrome?!" teriak Miku setelah mendengar lagu keramat (?) itu.

"Tauk. Bikin pusing aja pagi-pagi." oh, ternyata Hiyori juga terbangun.

"Siapa yang masang lagu kayak begono (?) !" teriak Miku.

"Ehehe, _watashi_." ucap Tori dengan sangat-sangat-amat (?) pelan...

Lalu, Miku pun melempar big neginya ke arah Tori.

Keadaan di kamar ini : Lumayan kacaulah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boys Room :

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama, kiga tsuite nee nee, mataseru nante rongai, yo, watashi wo dare dato omotteru no, mou nanda ka.. amai mono ga tabetai.. Ima sugu ni yo._

_Ah.. Check one two.._

_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Seketika sebuah benda berbentuk kaca di kamar laki-laki itu pecah semua dan semua telinga mereka berdarah. Siapa suruh sih masang alarm "World Is Mine". Rasakan akibatnya yang masang.

Keadaan di kamar ini : "No comment." #plak. XD

.

.

..

.

.

Di ruang makan..

"Bagaimana? Tidurnya nyenyak?" tanya Yuu.

"Nggak. Malahan sengsara." ucap Miku singkat-padat-nggak jelas. *dihajar Miku*

"Nonton apa mereka?" tanya Rin sambil melihat ke arah sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang sedang menonton televisi.

"LIhat sajalah." ucap Rei enteng mas bro. #slap

.

.

.

Yang dilihat adalah...

Sekumpulan anak laki-laki itu sedang menonton film Rockbob Trianglepants #sensor. XD

'What? Kenapa mereka nonton begituan?! Malahan Teiru-kun dan Len-kun jugaa! Dunia mau kiamattt!' batin Rin. Atau lebih jelasnya teriak dalam hati.

"Ohoho, the most fabulous dan famous Sukone Tei in here~" ucap Tei dengan bangganya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya seperti iklan P*t*n*.

"Heh Tei, kenapa gaya bicaramu mirip Shiroi Karen sih?" tanya Momo.

"Heh.. Shiroi Karen siapa?" tanya Tei. Mana mungkin sih Tei tahu? Yang Tei tahu hanyalah bunuh-bunuhan saja. Sekalian aja bunuh diri. *digorok Tei*

"Oh.. Shiroi Karen.." ucap Rei.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Tei yang masih penasaran.

"Tidak.. Lupakan.." ucap Rei.

"GIMANA MAU LUPAIN?! UDAH MASUK KE OTAK JUGAA!" teriak Tei tepat di telinga Rei.

"HEH! WOLES DIKIT KALO TERIAK. GAK USAH PAKE SUARA TANTE-TANTE GIRANG KALEE!" balas Rei dengan teriakan yang lebih kencang.

"LU NGAJAK RIBUT NIH?!" teriak Tei lagi dengan bahasa gaul. Saya bingung, kapan Tei belajar bahasa gaul? (Readers : Kan lu yang buat, thorr! *lempar parang*)

"BUKANNYA LU YANG NGAJAK RIBUT DULUAN, NYET?!" teriak Rei yang mulai nggak woles. :D

"HEH! LU DULUAN KAN YANG GAK MAU KASIH TAHU, JING!" teriak Tei yang mulai menggebrak meja.

"TUTUP MULUT LU RAPAT-RAPAT, NYET!" teriak Rei yang sekarang mulai muncul background ber-api-api.

"LU JUGA, JINGGG!" teriak Tei yang kayaknya mulai muncul yanderenya.

"UDAH DIEM KEK! LU LU BERDUA BERANTEM MULU! JADI GAK TENANG NIH! GRAAHH!" teriak Luka yang ternyata lebih seram daripada teriakan mereka berdua. Tei dan Rei langsung kicep.

"Nah, begini lebih baik." ucap Luka sambil melanjutkan makan tunanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Rizu.

"Sudaaahhh!" koor semuanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan mulai petualangan yang sebenarnya." ucap Rizu.

"Bagaimana cara melawan musuh yang ada? Kita kan tidak diberi senjata." ucap Gumi.

"Tinggal pikirkan saja senjata yang kalian inginkan." ucap Rizu.

"Sudah siap semua, minna?" tanya Yuu.

"Sudah!" koor semuanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita berangkat!" teriak Rizu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued..

.

.

.

.

.

**Rei : Bagaimana ficnya? Baguskah? Jelekkah? **

**Rizu : Silahkan mengkritik ataupun saran.**

**Yuu : Jangan flame ya.. **

**Miku : Oke, tiga kata penutup dari kami semua...**

**All : Mind to review? X3**


End file.
